In a Moment
by XTahliaX
Summary: Life became to much and she took things into her own hands. Her best friend sends her to travel with her friends in the WWE. Will Love find her or will the police ruin any chance of love? DaveOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Here is my newest story, I hope you like it. I know that my beta will probably not like that I posted this but I wanted to get it out there and I'm happy with how it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people of the WWE or anything to do with the WWE. Nor do I own the song Iris By the Goo Goo Dolls which has helped me and inspired me with this fic, a huge thanks to Slytherinmafia who has helped me out a bit…Go read her fic's, Her Covenant fic Kicks ass!! I do However own Athena and Any other original characters that i introduce along the way, please ask if you want to use them.  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
and I don't want to go home right now**

* * *

It was as if it was a dream, her walking along the road her clothes drenched in blood and her hands shaking. The night had been a blur and she wasn't sure that they had really happened; she was hoping they hadn't but she knew deep down that the hellish events had just begun.

She looked down at her hands as she dropped to her knees in the middle of the street.

Tears dripped down her face softly, the only delicate thing about her at the present. She had once been a stable and happy girl, with a nice family and a nice home, now she was unstable and on the edge. She had her spare sweats in her bag, her wallet and the clothes on her back to support her. Pulling herself up off the ground she stumbled down the street towards the one place she knew she could find help.

She staggered up the front steps and knocked gently on the door waiting for the petite woman to open the door and drag her inside asking a million questions a minute. As she had groggily suspected the woman opened the door, her mouth agape and her eyes wide, Athena stumbled into the home and collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"Trisha" she looked at the blonde woman with teary eyes and a sad face

"Thena what happened to you?" Trish was worried, after retiring from her work in the WWE she had moved with her husband to Florida, where she met Athena at Club Mystic. They became fast friends and spent every bit of their spare time together doing girly things that Athena had never gotten the chance to do.

"I-I don't think I fully know" she whispered shaking

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll talk" Trish helped her friend stand and gently helped her up the stairs to the bathroom. She sat Athena on the toilet seat and started running a bath for her.

Athena thanked Trish as she left the room and then shed her clothes, sinking into the hot water and sighing in relief as it soothed her aching body. Trish hadn't seen the bruises and cuts on her abdomen or arms; her baggy clothing had seen to that. Athena hadn't realized how badly they hurt until the hot water hit them, it was then she knew what she had done was justified…by her standards anyway.

She was sure the police wouldn't agree and that if they found out it was her she would surely go to jail, so she decided to not let them know what she had done. She wouldn't tell Trish, faking amnesia would be the best thing to do. No one needed to know it was her.

* * *

She finished her Bath and felt so much better; she pulled on her sweats from her bag on the floor and sighed; now she had to face the firing squad...better known as Trish and Ron. She was sure Trish had told Ron all about it.

Slowly and carefully she descended the stairs into the foyer frowning when she saw a concerned and apprehensive Trish sitting at the bottom.

"Trisha" she sighed softly

"Thena! Are you ok?" Trish exclaimed standing and moving towards her friend

"I'm fine, the bath was just what I needed, and I feel so much better" Athena assured both herself and Trish

"Want to talk about why you were in such a state?" Trish asked leading Athena to the sofa in the living room

"I don't remember it really…I remember seeing my step-dad and then I remember running out of the house and coming here" Athena lied, Trish would forgive her one day if she found out…she didn't think telling Trish the truth was the best thing and in her case having anyone but her know was a bad thing too.

"Liar" Trish stated staring at her friend

"Trisha, I can't tell you, it would be…I just can't…I just need to get out of here" Athena sighed

"I can help you…please trust me Athena" Trish pushed hoping her friend would give in and let her help; she usually did when someone used her full name in times like these.

Athena caved and told Trish all about the night's events, not leaving out any detail. She went from start to finish explaining how she came to be covered in blood and running down the street.

Trish pulled her friend into a hug before standing and running upstairs leaving Athena sitting on the couch blurry eyed, listening to the ruckus upstairs and the muffled voices of her best friend and Ron echoing down the stairs. Trish appeared suddenly with a suitcase and a smile on her face.

"You remember my Friend Melina and Her friend Johnny from when I was in the WWE? You met them a few times and they said if you ever needed anything to call them?" Trish said all at once

"Yeah…what about them and what is that suitcase for?" Athena was confused, what did Johnny and Melina have to do with this?

"Well while I was upstairs I had Ron call them and they said they'd love to take you on the road…you need to get out and they have the tools to help you out" Trish explained feeling proud of herself

"Trisha that's great but this will all be on the news…they'll be looking for me everywhere…how will the not find me?" Trish smiled warmly

"Melina has that all worked out, just go with them ok" Trish urged.

* * *

The night went by so quickly and Athena found herself sitting at the kitchen counter eating cereal and feeling anything but refreshed, sleep hadn't come at all last night and she doubted it would tonight either, all she could think about was what she did and whether she was going to be found during her time with Melina and Johnny. She had to block out all thoughts from the night before, but how in the hell do you forget your sister?

"Morning girl, how are you?" Trish joined her at the counter and rubbed her friends back hoping that being away from everyone and everything in the neighborhood would help. With all the travel involved in the WWE they wouldn't be able to find Athena easily.

"I've been better" her voice was strained and filled with pain. Trish knew she was holding it all in, putting on a brave face. The thing was Trish wasn't sure if it was going to help or just make things worse in the long run. She needed to spill all her feelings to someone not just the story of what went down.

"Ok well Ron rang the airport and they have your ticket, I'll drive you and then we'll put you on the plane. I know this is a lot to deal with and only being 21 isn't a help…but Melina will look after you" Trish assured her friend with a small smile. Things were going to get harder and harder it was only a matter of when and where it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N- here is chapter 2, I hope you like it, this fic won't be all happy, there will be parts where it deals with anger pain and violence. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people of the WWE or anything to do with the WWE. Nor do I own the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls which has helped me and inspired me with this fic. **

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Words couldn't describe how she was feeling, the whole plane ride had been full a long line of painful memories flooding back and torturing her. Just like he had said.

"_You ungrateful bitch! This will haunt you forever" His voice was harsh and fading but the effect of his words was lost on her, she was to numb to care._

She shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek, she had lost the most important thing in her life and it crushed her to know it was her fault. She had never thought it would come to an end this way but one positive thing had come from it, no one would feel pain by his hands any more.

Wiping the lone tear she stepped out of the cab and into the hotel, from here on in she would be starting a new life, with a new look.

She was enveloped in a hug the moment Melina saw her; she felt better knowing she had at least one friend with her.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Melina was smiling as best as she could

"I can't honestly say, I'm so messed up right now" She replied sadly, what she had done had just started to take its toll on her mood and she wasn't sure she would get out of it…even if she wanted to.

"We're here to help you…although we don't know what happened…Johnny and I are here for you…we'll get you a new look and introduce you around…you'll have fun I promise" Melina rubbed her friends back hoping that her words held true.

Athena nodded a little and followed her friends to her room, she would let Melina change whatever and then she would focus on making the most of the time she had left.

Life hadn't been so bad for her at one stage; she had once had a loving mother and father; A beautiful twin sister who was one of her best friends and a happy and eventful life.

All that had changed and she knew who was to blame. HE was to blame, him and his booze.

Although she knew it was his fault she couldn't help but blame herself. What if's running through her head at every moment of the day.

She dropped onto the bed thanking Melina and telling them she needed some time to herself before she did anything else. Her mind wanted her to sleep, but she knew sleep would consist of dreams, bad dreams…things she didn't want to face. She had a hard enough time concealing her problems when she was awake, if she slept god knows what she might scream out.

She thought about her sister, Isabella, they were so alike, with their long wavy brown hair and deep green eyes, betraying every emotion they held. They shared their mothers pale skin and their father's stubborn attitude in times of anger and pain.

She thought back to that night, how she had lost so much in mere minuets.

"_BELLA!" she was screaming her hands covered in blood and dirt as she kneeled by the body of her sister._

"_She had it coming…disrespectful bitch" his voice was so cold and it cut through her like a knife_

"_I hate you" she spat as she cradled her sisters limp body in her arms._

"_Bella, what will I do without you?" she whispered, tears falling willingly onto her sister cheek._

She knew why he did it; he didn't want her blabbing about his business, his dirty business.

Melina Knocked gently on Athena's door, it had been a few hours since she left her friend to think and she was worried, Trish had told her that Athena wasn't very stable and that she would have a bit of a hard time getting her to open up.

The door opened revealing a red faced Athena; Melina frowned and moved into the room with purpose.

"Ok, I'm taking you out to get your new look…shopping, hair the works" Melina stated grabbing Athena's hand bag and key card before pulling her friend out the door.

"Melina, I don't know if I want to do this yet?" Athena protested weakly

"You need to occupy yourself, and sitting in a room alone is not going to help you in any case" Melina reasoned as she opened the car door and climbed in, Athena following her actions reluctantly.

The drive was silent until Athena spoke. "Have you ever had something happen or done something you were ashamed of?" her voice was shaky and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Yes, but you have to look forwards and not back…looking at what you've done and analyzing it only makes things worse" Melina advised she knew her friend was talking about the reason she was now travelling with the WWE but she wasn't going to push her into telling her everything, she would when she wanted to.

In that moment Athena decided to block it all out and try and move forward, rebuild the life that had fallen apart.

2 hours later her once long brown hair was now cut to her shoulders, and black as the night. She liked the change, made it easier. She didn't see her sister when she looked in the mirror.

She had a whole new wardrobe on top of what Trish had given her; she had new shoes and was actually feeling like she was getting better and out of the hole she dug.

The hotel room floor was covered in all their purchases and both sat smiling on the bed at their efforts, things were looking up a little and she hoped that day by day things moved forwards.

"I think we did well" Melina chuckled

"Yeah, Thanks" she smiled a little, Bella would have loved this.

"My sister would have loved this Melina, she was my best friend and I loved her so much and he took her away…he took her from me…just like my mom was taken" She couldn't help it; it was all so fresh, too fresh to forget yet.

"Shhh, you'll be ok" Melina didn't know what to say, she had no idea what she was talking about…her sister being taken?

"I have to be strong, I can move forward…it's all fine" Athena put on a brave face and pushed it all to the back of her mind… she would not cry in front of her friend. "I'm going to watch some TV" Athena stated as if she hadn't ever mentioned the painful thoughts of her sister and hugged Melina.

Melina hugged her back and went to find Johnny, she needed to talk to him about Athena, he was close to her once before. Maybe he could get her to spill her guts about what happened. She wouldn't let her friend go through this alone.

**A/N Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, sorry it's been a little while, this chapter had me stumped! But I got it done and hope you like it. Let me know, please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the WWE or anyone in it…I own the OC's and anything you don't recognize, and the plot he he. Iris is owned by the Goo Goo Doll's I don't own it!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

She flicked on the news; something had to cure the boredom. She had declined Melina's offer to go to the live RAW show with them, she wasn't ready to be around all those people just yet, especially not a bunch of hot sweaty men…definitely not men she didn't know right now.

She shrieked and her eyes widened, his face was on the TV screen, all be it was bloody and pale like a ghost, but she knew it was him. He had come back to haunt her just like he said. She was never going to escape and she knew it…but it was worth a try, if only for a small amount of normalcy.

She shut the TV off and swallowed hard; what if someone saw it…it would soon be the talk of the people around her. Melina and Johnny would start asking questions…but how was she going to stop them from watching the news? She couldn't and that scared her.

--

Melina packed her bag, the night had gone off without a hitch and she was eager to get some of her friends to meet Athena. She was sure the girl just needed help and people to support her.

"Hey Dave, do you and a couple of the guys want to hang out tonight, there's someone I want you to meet" She looked at the man before her, he didn't need to know her ulterior motive…right? No one had to know that she was trying to better understand Athena and why she was around…she needed friends.

Melina led Dave, Randy, Johnny and John to Athena's room, a grin spread on her face as she thought of the possibilities. Endless possibilities and endless ideas were running through her mind at a fast pace. Match making was the dominant thought as she reached the room

"Athena, girl, open up!" she knocked on the door, happily waltzing in when Athena opened it looking tired and annoyed.

"What is it, I'm tired" Athena's eyes were droopy as she flopped onto the bed ignoring the men who were walking in and taking seats around the room.

"I've got people for you to meet, we are having a night in with the guys tonight" Melina walked to the TV and flicked it on looking for something other than the news...which wasn't happening.

**In a shocking discovery, A man and his daughter were found shot to death in their home this week, Police believe that the second daughter of the man is missing presumed kidnapped by the person responsible for these horrific deaths. More updates will follow as the investigation moves forward.**

Athena's head shot up as the words filtered through into her mind and spun around making her feel queasy. The man on the news had read the part of her life she wanted to forget to the world.

"Wow that's nasty, I hope the catch the son of a bitch and find the missing girl" She looked over to the frowning John Cena and swallowed hard.

What if they found out it was her, would they all think differently of her? They had no idea what she had been through before she killed him, no idea at all…would they still be willing to help like Trish was?

--

Dave stared at the woman across the room, her face was pale and she was looking around as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She was shifting uncomfortably and looking at John like she was scared of him.

He made a note to ask her about it later…even though he didn't know her, he knew she had something to hide and that it was something to do with what they just saw on the news.

"Movie, we'll get a Movie" Melina's cheerful voice broke through his thoughts and he suddenly realized that no one else had noticed how Athena Reacted.

--

Athena lay back in her bed, they guys and Melina had left hours ago and sleep was still avoiding her. Tears slipped down her red cheeks, staining her pillow, things had gotten harder in a couple of days how in the hell was she going to handle weeks, months…possibly years…if she made it that far without anyone knowing her secret?

She shifted her head to face the clock, 9am, Melina and Johnny would be working out already. Dragging herself out of bed she jumped in the shower and got ready for the day…another dull and boring day or so she thought.

Shopping had been a passion of hers and Bella's but now she found herself pulling away from it, finding it hard to do…sure she had done it with Melina and been brave. But she had had someone with her, it was like Bella was there; But she couldn't do it alone…not alone.

"Hey" she spun around and hesitated at the sight of the big man before her…he had been in her room with the others that night.

"Uh hey" she took a step back, being in close proximity to a guy was not on her list of things she wanted right now.

"You ok?" He looked down on the small woman before him; she looked lost and desperate to have a companion, scared to face something.

"I will be, just thinking and remembering and wishing" she blurted out…had she really just told him what she was really doing? An excuse had failed to come to her for the first time in years.

"About?" he led her to a nearby bench outside the mall and sat beside her. She looked uneasy and afraid to a point.

Athena Hesitated, she felt broken and wanted to hide, she couldn't tell him…he would understand, no one would. They would all get to know her, but never really KNOW her, they would know the woman who ran scared, who killed, who felt guilt and ashamed of not being able to save her sister.

"I don't want to shop alone, not in somewhere I don't know" she lied, he was sure to leave her alone right?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, there is some mention of cutting in this chapter and abuse. I don't mean to offend anyone in any way and issue this as a warning if people have a problem with it. Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the WWE or the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive**

She was wrong, it only pushed him further, and her lies were only making him want to know more about her and why she was the way she was. She needn't tell him she felt as if part of her were dead, as if part of her had died on that night when her sister took her last breath.

Part of her lie was truth; she didn't want to shop alone. The mere thought of being alone doing the one thing her and her sister always did together scared her.

"Want some company?" Dave's voice was soothing and calm and she shivered at the sound

"Yes" she had no idea why she said it, it slipped out. As if it had been written down and she was following a script.

"Let's go then" Dave stood and held out his hand, her body moving of its own accord despite the voice in her head screaming that she didn't know the man at all.

--

Shopping had been an experience to say the least, Dave had taken her where ever she wanted, not one complaint. He hadn't pried into her life, only asking simple questions about how she came to be with Melina and how she knew her and Johnny.

She had loosened up a little, or so he thought, on the outside she was a picture of calm. On the inside her emotions were waging a war, fighting for freedom over her body.

They reached the door to her room and she thanked him quietly before moving into her room and closing the door.

With the click of the latch she dropped her bags and screamed in frustration, pain and confusion. Tears slid down her red cheeks finding the floor moments later.

She slid down the door and hugged her knees to her chest rocking herself gently as she cried. Why did things have to be so hard? She wanted to hate the man who had patiently spent the day with her, but she wanted to spend more time around him. Despite the war being waged inside her, she felt something around him. Something she yearned for.

Safety

Pulling herself up of the floor, the feeling of being dead to the world wrapping around her like a blanket one more; It was routine for her, cry and let it all out before locking it all back up; shielding herself with lack of emotion.

--

Dave heard the cries as he stood outside her room, she was hurting and he wanted to help but nothing would come of his meddling he didn't want to be the one to push her over the edge. He knew she was fragile, he'd seen it all before…talking to a councilor had pushed his sister over the edge…the cutting had been the turning point for him and he had vowed to protect her. Now he was feeling the same thing about Athena only he didn't know her…only felt a connection, instant feeling towards her.

Turning from the door he headed back to his room, thinking would be the best option right now. How to get her to talk to him was a solution he needed to figure out.

--

Athena stepped from the shower, she looked at her red raw skin, and the scars on her wrists…the self inflicted ones. The bruises on her stomach had gone down, nearly invisible; the cuts had left small scars on her arms and stomach. She knew he'd done it as a permanent reminder that she was his, and only his.

Sucking in a deep breath she looked at the blade on the sink, physical pain took the emotional pain away…but how long could she go on? She didn't like the way she released her pain. She wanted change, and she had to start now.

She chucked the blade in the trash and left the bathroom wrapped in her fluffy towel. She felt a little bit of relief watching the tool of pain drop into the trash with finality. It was calming in a way to know she had taken a step forwards.

Her mind drifted to the man who had given her a little push, all be it, unknowingly. Dave had shown her kindness and been a comforting presence when she needed it. The fact that he was a MAN was another little bit she found astounding and confusing. The only man in her life had been a prick, taught her that life was supposed to be all about pain and hate…having nothing of your own…be it items or your virginity, you owned nothing.

Trish had shown her another side and befriended her and Bella that there was a world outside their home, shown them that not everything was bad.

Athena sighed; Trish had been her rock for all those years. She picked up her Cell; she was confused about Dave and what she should do with herself.

"Trish?" she asked as the phone was answered

"Athena?" the voice came back with the same questioning tone

"Yeah, thought I'd touch base I guess…I needed to talk to someone who knows what's happened" Athena explained grateful for the voice on the other end.

"Talk away hun, how are you?" Trish was ecstatic that Athena had called and wanted to know everything

"I'm ok I guess, I chucked my blade today, it was relieving…but I'm more confused about Dave. He's been so nice to me…I'm scared" She confessed

She was beyond scared, she was terrified if she trusted a man again the same thing would happen…just like before.

"Athena. I know Dave he is nothing like HIM, he is the opposite. I trust Dave and you should try to, he may be able to help you move forwards." Trish urged her friend to consider it, having Dave as a friend would make for a more stable environment for Athena, someone to talk to on the road that wasn't going to be biased or pushy about knowing anything. Trish knew he would take it slow, she knew what Dave had been through.

She just hoped that Athena saw what she saw, a chance to start over.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, It took a little while for me to write, Thanks to Slytherinmafia who helped me out a bit! Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the WWE or the song My Immortal by Evanescence!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Athena sat all night thinking over what Trish had said. Sleep had avoided her and as day broke she felt herself feeling weary and more emotional.

"Fuck this" she slid under the covers and closed her eyes, hoping the sand man would be kind enough to grant her at least an hour.

_She ran through the halls of the house, her hands bound behind her and her eyes red raw. HE was at it again. She had hidden Bella in the attic of their house…she was safe. That was the main thing._

_She darted through a door and shut it behind her. Safety_

_For now_

Athena sat bolt upright in her bed, yet again she was plagued by nightmares. HE invaded he dreams and wouldn't leave her alone.

She dragged her tired body to the shower, hoping the scorching hot water would wake her and help her forget…like usual.

Forgetting was all she wanted to do, move forwards…forget the past…not all of it though and that was the hard part. For her forgetting her past would mean forgetting Bella. But All her memories had been tainted by the bloody events that the police and Media seemed to love.

She stepped out of the shower, disappointed. The water had done one thing only and that was turn her skin red from the heat. She pulled on her clothes and decided to try and forget by occupying herself with meaningless tasks like sorting out clothes and tidying her room.

**XxXxX**

A knock sounded and she glared at the door, all she needed now was someone sticking their unwanted nose into her business. She dropped the clothes onto the bed and stalked to the door planning on giving whoever it was a piece of her mind...

Whether they deserved it or not

Her glare faded to a weak smile and her angry demeanor shifted as she stared at the man before her. Dave stood before her dressed and ready for training.

"Morning" He smiled widely and she flinched, how in the hell did a man as nice as him fall into her life…where along the road had she done something to deserve someone like him?

"Uh, hi" she replied, suddenly unsure of her decision to try and make friends with him…he would only be ripped away like everyone else had been.

Life hated her, and she had long since come to terms with the fact that she hated it back just as much…but now Dave was slowly chipping at that hatred and she was slowly starting to think life may have a brighter side.

"Can I come in?" Dave hid his chuckle, she had zoned out and they were still standing in the hallway

"What? Oh I guess" she stood aside and let him in hoping that whatever he wanted was something to be dealt with quickly.

**XxXxX**

Dave looked around the room, a smile pasted on his face. She had apparently torn her room apart and was now in the process of putting it back together. She was either really angry or really upset. There had to be something wrong, no one sane would have ripped apart their room.

He had no idea that it was her dreams the drove her to do it, no idea that she was scared shitless of the police finding her or of anyone connecting to dots between her life and the missing girl on TV.

"I have a training session at the gym, I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" Dave figured get right to the main point of the visit, she needn't know her just wanted to be around her, try and understand her more and make her smile.

"I-I can't I have lots to do see…clothes and shit everywhere" she muttered in reply

Dave frowned, it would take a few minutes to clean up the mess so she was stalling…and although he said he wouldn't push, he wanted to get her out of her room and doing something. If she was anything like his sister, she would hole up in her room with random things keeping her 'occupied'. He wasn't going to let her become a shadow.

"You can do this later…come and get some fresh air with me…I'll even help you pack this all up after we get back" He smiled when she sighed and grabbed her sneakers off the floor.

"I guess…but you HAVE to help me" she smiled faintly tying her laces.

Dave noticed that her uneasiness had softened; she seemed more in control of herself around him…like she had a step ahead in the right direction but what step that was he didn't know.

**XxXxX**

Athena smiled as she and Dave Jogged on the treadmills, at first she had been worried that he would try and get to know all about her but, he only asked simple and non invasive questions.

"So where'd you live before you moved to the road with Melina?" Dave asked, he had asked Trish basic information about her…and Trish had agreed to help him get her to open up. So she gave Dave a basic run down of Athena…a very basic run down.

"Uh" she paused, lie or not lie? She didn't want to start a friendship based on lies…so the latter of the two choices won out.

"Near Trish, just down the road from her actually" she answered, a slight strain of fear had crept into her voice, but she knew that questions would come along and that if shit hit the fan when they found out she was the missing daughter of the dead man on TV truth was only going to help her out.

"So you were close to her?" he wanted to know about her life before the road, and from what Trish had said, Athena needed to let it all out to someone she felt safe with…not just anyone.

"Yeah, Trish and I were tight. We hung out all the time and spent hours talking about everything and anything…I miss her but can't go back to that life" she slapped her hand over her mouth, what the hell did she just do.

Dave saw the bright smile fade and the twinkle in her eyes leave as she slapped her hand over her mouth, clearly in shock.

"That life?" Dave uttered the question before even thinking and mentally kicked himself for lack of thought. He hoped she didn't explode or worse crawl back into the shell she hid in around others.

"Uh- that life….it's a long story don't want to bore you. I was just thinking out a loud…bad idea" she muttered rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand in an effort to push back the whole story that wanted to fly out of her mouth.

Why did Dave make her want to spill her life to him? Why did her make her feel comfortable and safe?

Her mind told her to fear it, but her heart wanted to soak in it, and her heart was winning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, Thanks again to Slytherinmafia for helping me out!! Go check out her fic's people!! Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the WWE or the song My Immortal by Evanescence.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**

She had spent the rest of the morning with Dave and slowly come out of her shell and she felt better for it. Trish had been right, Dave was nice and perhaps someone she needed in her life.

Once again she retreated to her room, not wanting to be under the scrutinizing eyes of the other WWE superstars that didn't know her and would only pass judgement by what they thought the saw.

Her shield

The shy and subdued woman, who didn't trust anyone

Just like Bella had been around their step dad. Only Athena didn't have anyone to take care of her, no one to hold her when she cried and whisper that everything would be all right

_Bella sat wrapped in Athena's arms, her tear stained cheeks red from crying and the pain of the nights events written on her face._

_Athena couldn't forget, the screams that pierced the night, the shouting and beating she had received. The bruises were reminders. Reminders she didn't want._

_She supposed it was her fault she had all the bruises, more than usual. She had protected Bella from his belt and fists, pushed her out the door and told her to run. _

_Thus leaving her to take not one but two beatings, she just had to keep telling herself it was all for Bella's sake. She had to protect Bella and assure her she had nothing to worry about that she would always be there for her; no harm would come to her while she was around._

Athena screamed out in frustration, she had merely closed her eyes and memories had come flooding back, haunting her thoughts.

She had failed Bella.

She sighed, she hadn't been able to protect Bella from the bullets that took her life...in some small way Athena saw it as a gift to Bella. She was free from pain and hurt. If Bella had survived they would be on the run from HIM and they would be in trouble. Just like Athena only the cops wouldn't be looking for her.

**XxXxX**

She switched on the TV; she had the urge to see what lies the media had come up with...a form of closure in a way. That or a heads up as to what the police were doing.

She snorted when the man on the news began to speak.

**In latest news, Police have identified the bodies of the two victims found in their home last week in Florida. Mr. Alec De'angelo and One of his daughters Miss Isabella Carver. Police believe that the missing daughter is one Miss Athena Carver, Twin to Isabella and prime suspect in both murders. This photo of Miss Carver is being shown regularly on News bulletins and police are asking for any information on the whereabouts of this young woman.**

She cringed, the police had worked quicker than she expected. She would have less freedom than she thought; she just hoped that the busy schedule of the superstars kept them from the news.

She thought back to that night, the night her life fell apart.

_Bella ran from the screaming, she was older now and things had gotten worse, HE had gotten worse and was now moving into the sexual side of things. Athena was hot on her heels and Alec was hot on Athena's. _

_She knew she had a chance of escape but Athena wouldn't, so she did the one thing she thought was right. She tried to protect her sister, the one who had always protected her._

"_STOP" her shrill scream pierced the air as she leapt onto his back and began clawing at his face and neck. Not a good idea._

_She had no idea about the gun or about the way things would play out because of what she had done. _

"_NO!" Athena watched as her sister flew across the room and into the wall and satisfied smirk playing on Alec's face as she crumpled to the floor._

"_Son of a bitch!" she charged at him, her body aching but her anger overpowering her. He was going to pay._

**XxXxX**

Athena knew that sooner or later in her life she would do something so bad that even she couldn't dig herself out of the grave she had created. She just didn't expect that thing to be murder. She didn't think she had it in her to kill but HE had killed her only family and her best friend over sex. Only time would tell how things played out but for now she was just going to ignore the stares and move forward in her life...until shit hit the fan that is.

"Athena" Melina's voice echoed from the bathroom, somehow she had been conned into going to the newest club in town...she was scared shitless but showing it would only cause worry and questions she wasn't sure she wanted to answer.

"Coming" She pulled on her boots over her jeans and zipped them up, for a club she would be under dressed but in her eyes she was comfortable. The clothes she wore hid her scars and past.

She felt obligated to go, she had spent little time with Melina and Johnny since her arrival and she wanted to. Another incentive was Dave but she wouldn't let anyone else know that...well maybe Trish.

She walked out and was embraced by a happy and smiling Melina. "I'm happy you're getting out of this room! Girl we need to take you out and get you living!" Melina had no idea how hard her words smacked Athena in the face. Living? How the hell was she supposed to live when every moment she closed her eyes or slept? When Bella lying in the middle of the floor dead, her step father standing over her as she wept for her loss; Memories of how they would hide from his wrath and how she had failed her sister.

"Yeah" was all she said pasting a fake smile on her face. She just hoped that Dave would be there to talk to; she felt some form of comfort around him and it scared her a little, just not as much as being around a bunch of people without someone she could talk to.

**XxXxX**

The club was pumping, Melina and Johnny were dancing and the other people that had joined them were either having their own conversations or were dancing. Athena sat in the corner of the group of small tables watching her surroundings...acutely aware that any one of the club hoppers could recognise her from the news.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She looked up into the smiling face of Dave thanking god that he had arrived and that her boredom and skittishness were slipping away just at the sight of him.

"How boring this is, how I want to get out of here, without feeling more guilt" oops there she went slipping again, he didn't know what guilt she held or that leaving early would only be a miniscule amount of the guilt she mentioned.

"Come on, I'll handle Melina and Johnny tomorrow, I'll call them when we get back" he grasped her hand and took note that she flinched.

He stored it in the back of his mind, he had so many questions when he first met her...now since about 10pm that evening he had millions more that he wanted to ask, he just had to be gentle about asking them.

He led her to the car and drove back to the hotel. He wanted to sit her down and ask about his theory...but she looked like she needed a good night's rest...so he opted for waiting, one more day wouldn't hurt.

"Get some sleep, I'll come get you tomorrow for another training session?" he asked hopefully.

Athena smiled genuinely, how did this man know exactly what she needed, and when to back off? She had a feeling he wanted to talk more and ask questions but she was thankful he didn't.

"Sure, ok then" Dave grinned; she was so different around him than when he saw her around Melina and the others...IF she even went near them.

She shut the door and Dave took off to his room, thoughts of the days to come running through his head...he was making progress...only a few days before he would have his answers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter I wanted to show how what Athena is doing effects another person, Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the WWE or the song Mouth Shut by The Veronicas.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you won't  
When you find out who I am**

When Melina got the message about Athena leaving she had no idea why her friend would bail, things were becoming strange and she had no idea why. She would find out though.

She had gotten into the hotel at 1am and felt she needed answers, now.

She knocked on the door to Athena's room swaying slightly as she did...she was drunk and had no control over what words would leave her mouth and little control over her actions.

"ATHENA!!" she yelled out not caring about the people in the other rooms and if she woke them up...her mind was set.

She grinned drunkenly as a weary Athena opened the door.

"Let me in, we need ta talk" her words were slurring and she looked as though she was about to fall over.

"Melina, its 1 am and your way beyond Drunk, what are you doing?" Melina frowned and suddenly became serious and looked mildly sober.

"I want answers...a lot of answers in fact" Melina plopped down onto the bed and sighed.

"You've been holed up in your room for most of you time here. You ditched us at the club and you don't talk to me pretty much" Melina wasn't angry more upset that one of her close friends felt they couldn't talk to her.

"Melina, I'm sorry...there's things I can't talk about...yet...I don't know who I can trust with my words. I have kept it to myself." Athena confessed, she was holding the tears back and wishing that Melina hadn't mentioned her absence. It's not like she wanted to hide, she did it for herself and others.

"TRUST! I have known you for years, I love you like a sister, and just like Trish...we were a trio back in the day! I know you so well, why hide whatever this is?" Melina hissed. She was hurt, worried and most of all drunk. Her emotions were out of control and her brain wasn't registering that she was in fact yelling at one of her best friends.

"I trust you Melina, but this situation is like the 3 little pigs, I'm the pigs and this problem is the big bad wolf and I don't see me saving myself at the end" Athena explained sadly, although it only served to confuse Melina.

Before Melina could reply she passed out on the bed, leaving a relieved Athena staring at her friend.

**XxXxX**

When Athena woke up she found Melina staring down at her with a sour look on her face. Worry surged through her and she suddenly remembered last night's conversation.

"Morning, what's with the face?" Athena asked noting that Melina could have some more pointed questions.

"Never let me get that drunk again" She sighed

Athena felt more than relieved, that was until she remembered that she had a date so to speak with Dave at 9am. She looked at the clock 8:50.

"Shit, I gotta get changed...shit...he's gonna be angry! Crap" She jumped out of bed just as Melina opened the door

"Athena, you have a visitor...morning Dave" Athena froze and turned to look at Dave.

"Hi, one minuet" she raced into the bathroom and changed. She didn't know that Melina was grilling Dave about how he knew her or why he was hanging out with her.

"Have fun" Melina smiled as Athena walked out into the hall a blush creeping up her neck. Why was she blushing she was just friends with the man for god sake. She knew that in some small way she had a case of worship.

They left Melina to her coffee and made their way to the training room, truthfully she had been looking forward to training...or maybe it was time with dave she didn't know.

They trained as usual with treadmills and small weights for Athena, Dave had said doing more repetitions with smaller weights would creates toned muscles but not have the add bulk. She had taken his advice and felt good as she trained. It was something worth wile and new in her life.

"Hey, do you want to grab some coffee?" Dave asked as they headed to the elevator

"Um...I want to shower...I guess I could" Athena hesitated but found herself wanting to spend more time with him, get to know him...she just didn't know that he wanted the same thing as she...but for a different reason.

**XxXxX**

Athena stared at the menu silently, secretly watching as the waitress took Dave's order. She liked to study people; life had taught her that she needed to understand the mannerisms of people. She liked and felt she needed to have a base to work from so she knew when something was up.

"So, tell me about yourself" Dave started off with a simple question, not wanting to scare her off

"Well my name is Athena; I'm best friends with Trish. I am close friends with Melina and I'm messed up" Athena said avoiding any information that might give her story away.

"Well I don't think your messed up" Dave said smiling at her, he knew she had her problems but she was just confused...unless she wasn't telling him something.

"Thanks, but I am and I know it. I won't deny it. I want to forget it" She confessed sadly. She wanted to forget but she knew that she wouldn't any time soon unless she spilled everything to someone and no one here know about what she had done.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk about anything." Dave offered smiling and taking her hand in his. In a small amount of time he had become attached to the woman before him and wanted to know all about her. He had ulterior motives sure but he wasn't going to let her know that until tonight...and he was going to make her tell him the truth.

The coffee came and Dave told her about his life before wrestling, how he came to be a star of WWE and how he had ended his first marriage. He watched as Athena took it all in, hoping that it came across as a sign of trust, and that she would take it that she could confide in him as well.

He hoped he wouldn't have to blatantly throw in her face what he knew...or what he thought he knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter…I wasn't sure if it was too jumpy and didn't make sense so let me know what you guys think! Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the WWE or the song Mouth shut by The Veronicas.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart**

Athena smiled, Dave had asked her back to his room to just relax and hang out. Of course she said yes, Dave was her hero and her friend. Now here they were in his room watching a movie both with grins on their faces. Oh but that was all going to end, Dave hadn't opened his mouth yet...but he was just about to.

"I have some questions for you" Dave stated as the credits rolled

"Um, ok" Athena felt herself tense up, what questions was he going to ask?

Dave hesitated when her face fell a little and her smile faded slightly, he was surer now than ever before. "Who are you? I mean the real you" he asked bluntly

"What do you mean? You've seen the real me" she replied, so it was a white lie, but necessary right?

"I mean, why do you hide from everyone, why are you scared all the damn time?" He asked forgetting the fact that he was going to be gentle

"I knew I shouldn't have taken a chance on this friendship! I got to deep into my personal life that I forgot about the whole devastating trail following me! Damn it!" She blurted out angrily; she stood and made for the door.

Dave bolted after her and grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.

"Let go of me! Stop it Alec!" she hissed yanking her arm out of his grip and spinning to face him with a death glare.

"Dave stopped short and released her, who is Alec?" he asked gently, her face had a pink tinge to it and was wet with tears.

"No one it's nothing" Dave didn't believe her, he knew from the look in her eyes she was scared to say anything

"Athena trust me" his voice was gentle and soothing but didn't nothing to calm Athena's mood.

"Fine you want to know who Alec is!" she lifted her shirt up and pointed to the scars on her stomach "Alec is the person behind these, he's the one who drag sharp objects across my skin, who whipped me 'til I bled, who made my life a hell...and that's only the beginning" She yanked her shirt down and glared at him once more before moving to the door and leaving with a thud of the door.

**XxXxX**

Melina watched as Athena stalked down the hall, she had heard some of the conversation...hotel walls are thin. Something was up, she had suspected something was wrong and Dave was behind it. She marched up to the door and knocked soundly, waiting for the big man to open it.

"Melina? What do you want?" Dave hadn't expected to see the small woman at his door, that had ended LONG ago and he had since moved on, but why in the hell would she be here?

"I want to know what you did to Athena." She snapped brushing past him into the room.

"What I did? ME? I didn't do anything Melina" He retorted angrily, who was she to accuse him of hurting someone he cared for.

Cared, that was it wasn't it? He felt a bond with Athena, a strong bond and wanted to pursue a friendship with her, that was all, he'd never hurt her...intentionally.

That's what he told himself...he cared. It was impossible to fall for someone so quickly right?

"She left here CRYING Dave" Melina spat, her friend was in pain...and she was sure Dave had done something to cause it.

"Leave Melina, NOW before I get really pissed off" Dave was borderline, he wanted to smack something and Melina needed to leave before she saw the destruction and became collateral damage.

Melina scurried out the door and raced to Athena's room, hoping that her friend would take a risk and trust her with whatever had her upset.

**XxXxX**

Athena sat on the end of her bed; she had stopped crying and was now just angry. She had not expected Dave to question who she was...that wasn't the problem so much...she was angry that she had spurted out about Alec and some of the things he had done...and to DAVE. She didn't want him to run and call the cops on her.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed in frustration and began to pace, she needed to go out and tell Dave to forget what he just heard and let her get on with things...the way they were.

She stalked to the door and yanked it open, surprised to see a worried looking Melina standing prepared to knock on the nonexistent door.

"Sorry Melina can't talk right now; can you come back say in maybe half an hour or more?" Athena asked looking at her friend hopefully

"Promise we'll talk" Melina bargained, Athena sighed. Everyone wanted to talk these days...like they all had their own opinion on her life and just had to share it.

"Sure" Athena agreed and rushed down the hallway to Dave's room, she felt like a freaking yo-yo.

She heard the banging and muttering before she reached the door and it only served to quicken her pace. What in the hell was he doing?

"Dave! Open up!" she banged on the door and Felt the last little bit of fear slip into the back of her mind.

**XxXxX**

The Police listened to the anonymous caller on the end of the phone, who was in the midst of telling them that the missing Carver daughter had been spotted travelling with well known sports entertainment stars of the WWE.

"Sir, have you any more information?" Detective Marcus Angelo asked, sure it would be easy to track down the WWE but this woman had escaped quite easily before the police had arrived and could be extremely dangerous...a cold blooded killer.

"She's changed her appearance, I must go someone is coming this way" they hung up and Angelo looked to the man next to him...the father of the missing woman...the biological father.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think, and if there is anyone specific you think should be her father let me know who and why, I don't guarantee I will choose that person but I will definitely take any opinions. Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the WWE or the song Mouth Shut by The Veronicas.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become **

He sat with his head in his hands, she had been found. When he and the girls were separated so many years ago he was denied visiting rights, "An unfit father" they had told him. But now, his precious Bella was dead, and Athena had been missing...willingly or not...she was going to come home with him and away from the life of running. What he didn't know was that the police had hidden information from him...he had no clue as to why they were really looking for her.

"I'll get you back soon baby, and away from all those wrestlers, I know what they are like." He vowed to no one

**XxXxX**

Athena looked at the man before her, he had let her in and all her plans had gone out the window. She had planned to yell, tell him to stay out of her life and forget everything he had heard.

Didn't happen though.

Dave had let her in and apologised, he told her he wouldn't push her to tell him anything, that she could trust him.

Trust.

Not a word used much in her world, which was what this was HER world. She didn't share anything, usually. But now here he was and all she wanted to do was spill the whole thing to him. Should she?

"Dave I'm sorry" she shocked herself as the words left her mouth. Had she really apologised?

"Athena, you're my friend. Friends worry and I want to understand what it is that's bothering you but can't if you don't tell me" Dave said pulling her into a hug, she was stiff but when her arms wrapped around his waist he knew she was taking a huge step in their relationship.

Physically.

"I know, I will, one day" she replied sucking in a deep breath and relaxing a little.

When he put his arms around her, everything seemed perfect. Her world collided with his and she was lost; So many different things that she had never experienced with a male; Friendship being just the beginning. Alec had stopped all out of school activities and sent them to an all girl's school, he kept them for himself. She had never had a male friend besides Ron and he was with Trish whom she only saw every now and then.

"Is it you?" he asked, he had to know. If one thing was going to make the final decision for him it was the answer to that question.

"The missing girl?" she asked slightly confused, his question had brought her out of her dream like state and hit her like a ton of bricks

He nodded and she sighed "Yes, but it's not what you think...I'm not a murderer" she stated defensively

"Murderer?" he asked shocked, the news bulletin he saw mentioned nothing of murder, only that she was running from something and that police were hunting for her, he had assumed someone was trying to find her. But murder?

"That's what they are telling everyone on the news, you didn't know?" she asked shell shocked...now she was definitely going to have to explain. She wasn't proud of what she did, she didn't like what it made her become, but she didn't regret all of her actions, only the one that cost her sister's life.

**XxXxX**

Johnny sat with Melina, her head on his chest. She felt safe and worried at the same time. Athena had promised to tell her what happened but that was nothing to the worry surging through her about Athena being alone with Dave.

"Johnny, Athena is upset. I think Dave has something to do with it." Johnny winced; he knew Dave had nothing to do with it, that he was sure of.

"It's their problem Hun, let them fix it" he kissed her forehead hoping she believed the lie that was joining the guilt eating away at him. He had done something that would crush Melina, something that was deemed downright evil in Melina's book. He just hadn't told her and didn't want to.

**XxXxX**

Dave sat on the bed with Athena next to him, she had said decided to tell him what exactly went down and what she meant by her earlier statement.

"Bella is, well was, my twin sister...we were the best of friends. Our lives weren't the greatest, Mum had just split up with dad and he lost any right to visitation because of mum's boyfriend. She swapped boyfriends around and made life difficult, until she found Alec De'angelo, a pig and sleazy creature who mum should have left after the first beating." Athena's voice was filled with sadness, she longed for things to go back to when she was living with her mum and dad and they were happy.

"Why didn't she?" Dave asked grasping her hand gently and squeezing in re-assurance.

"She did after the third beating, only she left while we were at school, year 10 I believe. Shit hit the fan after that, Alec came after Bella and I; He would beat on us and banned us from friends and normal teenage stuff. It's when I started protecting Bella, she was the girly one of us...I had seen most of the beating my mum had received, even been dealt a few by her previous boy toys" she paused and took a breath, it was only the beginning of the story and she was beginning to tear up and not want to continue.

"Athena, I'm sorry. This is eating away at you, you don't have to go on" Dave felt like a heel, she had been through shit and he was sure there was more to it, but how did she tell him without completely destroying herself in the process. Time and patience would help but she needed someone to talk to and stick by her.

"I'm here when you want to continue" he stated rubbing her back as the tears spilled down her cheeks, he would make sure the prying people were silenced and that she was safe.

"Thank you" she whispered wiping her eyes "I want to talk this out but I can't all at once, I promise I will tell you Dave" She leant over and hugged him something she never did. She felt better for it, another step forward, and another step closer to getting better. All she had to do now was prove to the police that they were wrong...which wasn't going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

**/N- Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, there is a section near the end that might disturb some, I'm not sure but I don't mean to offend or hurt anyone. Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the WWE or the song Mouth Shut by The Veronicas.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late**

Melina sat and listened to Athena tell her about the spat with Dave and how things had panned out better than she thought. She smiled as Athena explained how they were bickering about a simple disagreement in plans. How she had over reacted and then gone on to apologise and stay the night. Athena grinned, she had felt safe and better than ever in Dave's arms, she didn't want to leave, but duty called and she had departed early that morning.

"Wow, well I'm glad things are sorted, Dave is good for you, you shine when he's around and Loosen up, don't let him get away" Melina encouraged, sure she had been pissed when she saw Athena hurting but than had been a heat of the moment, Johnny made sure that she knew that.

"Melina we're friends, that's all" Athena tried to explain, although she knew she was kidding herself and everyone else. She felt for Dave, things she had never felt. Things she wasn't sure she could ever feel.

"So want to hang out tonight?" Melina, had decided to give Athena a girls night, introduce her to more of the Diva's and show her she had others around that she should get to know.

"Um sure but I have plans with Dave at like 11" She knew she would end up in tears and wishing she had never opened her mouth, but the load she once held on her shoulders had lessened. The reason?

Dave.

"OHHH, well I shant keep you from him, but I'm sure he won't mind you being an hour late would he?" Melina asked with a pout

"I guess I'll talk to him" she grinned hugging her friend and heading for the door

"See you at 8" She waved and left a smiling Melina behind.

**XxXxX**

Athena giggled, she had been introduced to Candice and Maria, along with Mickie James and Ashley and she was having a ball. They had spent hours talking about gossip in the business, scandals and the whole deal. Then they broached the subject of her and Dave and she burst into fits of giggles at the mention of her hooking up with him.

"I don't see him liking me like that, I'm not sure I'm ready for it...all I know is I feel comfortable around him and that he makes me feel like I never have" Athena confessed, she felt like she fitted in with these girls, they reminded her so much of Trish.

"Well I say otherwise, he looks at you like you're the only one around. He hasn't said anything BUT I've seen the way he looks at you...that and my word is LAW" Candice grinned

Breaking into more fits of laughter, Athena glanced at the clock, 11:50pm. "I have to bail ladies, I'm already late" she hugged each Diva, thanking them before leaving to see Dave. She was grinning and hoping secretly that Dave felt the way the Candice had shamelessly stated, even knowing what she would be doing in the next few hours her mood remained positive.

**XxXxX**

Dave quirked an eyebrow as Athena walked into the room, she was smiling, something he rarely saw he do when not with him. She looked content and happy.

"Have fun?" he asked pulling her into a warm embrace

"Yes, it was awesome" she mumbled as she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm going tell you more, but I want to do it now" she felt Dave tense a little and began to wonder. Why would he be so angry about what she was going tell him, why would he care so much?

"Are you sure?" he asked squeezing her one last time before putting her at arm's length and looking into her eyes for any form of answer.

"I have kept it all bottled up, mouth shut, lips sealed for so long...I may not be able to do it all at once but I will do it" she answered with a new found determination and courage. "Plus I think hesitating will only make it harder" she admitted placing her hands on his.

Dave silently led her to the bed and she sat cross legged, her heart racing as he took her smaller hand in his and squeezed it letting her know he was right there for her.

She sucked in a deep breath and began

"I guess things got too much for Bella, she would freak out when Alec took me from the room or made a beeline for her. I did as much as I could to protect her, I would take beatings for her and when things got worse, beg HIM to leave her alone." She sighed, this was only the beginning

"When we Graduated, Bella's mental state of mind had been crippled; she was forced to watch as I took the punishment for both of us, regardless of if we had done anything wrong. She stopped talking to anyone but me and when she did it was always in tears. At one point I know he took her from our room and to the next, I don't know what he did but I could hear her screams and the cries for him to stop. He never did, until she went silent" Dave's hand squeezed her and rubbed his thumb across the back of it in a soothing motion.

"He dumped her on the floor in the room and I stared at her limp body before he dragged me out of the room, clearly he wanted more fun. He beat me bloody and then decided to take what I had guarded for so long, I had protected both mine and Bella's and I failed. He raped us, took our innocence, and ruined our lives. It got worse and worse, and one day he took it to far..." she whispered, the tears were now rolling freely down her cheeks

Dave took her in his arms stroking her hair and holding her as she cried out in pain and anger.

"I know I can't change it but I can help you through it...I'll be here for you no matter what goes on...you can talk to me, close the door to the past and start afresh with me" He kissed her forehead and lay back with her securely in his arms.

**XxXxX**

He sat in his car outside the hotel; she was so close yet so far. He knew she was staying here, but he didn't want to pull her away just yet, he would watch her and see how she was before jumping in and yanking her away. He knew for sure his brother was in there, and it would be a cold day in hell before he talked to him, the arrogant shit. He wanted to make sure didn't get too attached to any of the men before he took her.

He had to clear his head, perhaps call her and talk to her, tell her what she wanted to hear and go from there.

"I will have you soon and then you will be safe and hidden from any pain. I couldn't save Bella but I can save you" he muttered as he pulled the hat down on his head and raced into the hotel...he would bunk out where ever she was and then make his move.

She would be his.

**A/N- I wanted to show a girly side to Athena a side you don't see, show her bond between her and Melina and establish a bond between her and other girls, a sort of support chain. Hope you liked!! Please Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry this took a little while to write, I'm sorry for the Delay...I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, let me know what YOU think...Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE and I don't own Speechless by The Veronicas.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home**

Pain, it consumed her. She had been perfectly happy for the last one and a half weeks and now it had all crumbled down around her. She knew for certain she would only see more pain by the end of the day and knowing it was her that caused it killed her inside. She felt so safe, so at ease with Dave, she had taken to rooming with him now and they had built a strong and blossoming friendship.

She felt as if he had been with her, her whole life, they clicked and he understood her on so many levels as if he had been with her when she went through it all. He invaded her mind when she slept and was there when she woke, she was at what she thought was home.

Now thanks to one phone call her life that she clung to so dearly was falling to pieces so quickly. She watched Dave tumbled with a man named Mark Callaway, also known as the Undertaker. She'd seen him in passing and he had been genuinely nice to her today, but she had no time to dwell on meeting him.

She remembered the phone call from the previous day like it had mere seconds ago.

"_Athena baby is that you?" His voice washed over her like silk, she had longed to hear it but given up hope so many years ago_

"_Daddy?" her voice cracked with raw emotion_

"_It's me, the police found you, I'm coming to get you I can protect you" he assured her knowing she was conflicted_

"_I have a life here, I don't want to leave it, I'm safe here" she had replied stubbornly_

"_Not for long pumpkin, they are coming for you, don't let Bella's death be in vain, save yourself and make a life for yourself, one Bella would have wanted you to have" he grinned to himself as he heard her sob, he knew that would be the turning point in the conversation._

"_Daddy..." she sobbed, he organised a place and time with her and hung up, leaving an emotion wreck on the other end._

She sighed; she had yet to tell Dave and the girls that she was going to be jetted off tomorrow with her father back to Florida.

**XxXxX**

Dave grinned as he went over his match with Mark, he had made a special bond with Athena and his feelings for her had grown remarkably. She hadn't uttered a single word of her past since the last time, she had told him she wanted to take a while before getting into it again, it was all too much.

"She looks familiar, have I met her before?" mark asked pulling Dave into a light sleeper hold

"Not until this morning, you may have seen her with me before, but I haven't introduced you" Dave replied successfully countering the sleeper hold.

"Huh" Mark gave in, he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't pin point where, oh well he'd figure it out one day.

Dave finished up and said his goodbyes to Mark before heading over towards Athena, only then noticing the faraway look on her face.

He pulled her from her seat and into a tight embrace, his way of saying, tell me what's wrong without actually having to ask her.

"Come with me" she led him to their room and sat on the bed, her eyes clouds of tears begging to fall.

"I know this is going to sound bad and its going to hurt, believe me it hurts me more than you know..." Dave felt his heart begin to beat faster, had she decided to room alone and not talk to him anymore? Or found another man she liked?

"Tell me" he pleaded looking her straight in the eyes

"My dad called me yesterday...on the hotel phone...he's coming to get me...things have gotten hot with the police and he believes this is the only way to help me...to protect me...Help Bella." She looked at him and wanted to run away, he looked so hurt and lost

"Help Bella? How in the hell could he do that? You don't know him anymore Athena...why are you doing this to us?!" he snapped

"Live what she never could, go on for her sake...and I know him he's my FATHER! And...and" she hung her head in shame, she had to tell him...something she hadn't wanted to tell him.

Dave glared at her daring her to lie

"He uh said has things that implicate me, proof of what they said i did. said he stole them and that without them the police could not charge me" she looked out the window avoiding the hot gaze Dave was shooting at her.

**XxXxX**

She packed her things quietly; the previous night had ended in tears and heart ache. She had given her weak reasons to Dave and then to the girls who were all adamant that she stay and forget leaving, that she had Dave and them and she didn't need to go for safety reasons. She had tried to explain but only received the cold shoulder when she mentioned the documents. The girls, like Dave, had called her foolish to follow him. But they didn't know everything and she felt that she didn't and couldn't burden them with the whole truth.

"Running away early I see, were you going to say good bye?" Dave's voice echoed in the silent room startling her

"I was going to leave a note, an explanation" she whispered

"Going to live for Bella? That was what you said right?" he snapped, last night's anger simmering below the surface

"Yes" she answered not bothering to defend herself.

"Wake up Athena!! SHE'S GONE! DEAD! You can't live for her, but for you can for you! Please stay, don't live with regret" he pleaded lowering his voice from the raging volume of before.

"YES! She's DEAD, I GET IT! I was there! I saw it I KILLED for her! But I have to do this, you have no idea what he has over me!" she snarled desperately wishing the tears would stay at bay.

"Athena, please" he watched as she grabbed her bag and slammed the door behind her. Shit had just hit the Fan and he was regretting every word.

He grabbed a shirt and raced out the door and down to the lobby; he had to let her know, before she left what he felt. How he felt and that she was safe here with him and her friends.

**XxXxX**

Mark watched Dave fly out the lobby doors and onto the street next to him.

"Where is she" Dave panted scanning the area before him

Mark looked around and saw her getting into a blue Ford Mustang GT, his eyes bulged in his head and his jaw dropped.

"No fucking way!" he hissed as the car pulled out, he pushed past Dave and back into the hotel, how in the hell did she know the driver? The man was a liar and a thief and had no right to be around anyone in this business.

**XxXxX**

Athena sighed, she was going home. But was that what this was home? home had been with Bella and then with Dave and Candice...where was she going? and what was she going to do once she got there? She had been Blackmailed...it had only just hit her...was this really going to be for the best? or was she in for a long road of shit? she didn't know.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Ok I know it's been ****AGES ****and I'm sorry! I had a major block...this chapter is short yes...but I thought I would put it out anyway. I don't know that I like this chapter...I'm not feeling it at the moment, suggestions and feedback would be appreciated guys! Please Review! **

**I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no**

**XxXxX**

Dread, it began to consume her, just like it had the night she ran. It devoured her inner calm so quickly all she had was the cool calm exterior that was slowly being eaten away.

Athena sighed, she never got around to telling Dave how she felt safe and at home around him...loved being around him and being his friend, she was going to leave him a note but he had woken up and now she wasn't sure she could handle telling him one on one.

She refused to look at the man beside, realisation setting in, he had blackmailed her.

As they drove along she remained silent, all the while wondering if she had made the right decision...should she have left to comfort of Dave and her friends. Was Dave right? Perhaps she didn't know him...all the negative thoughts were creeping up, over ruling the fact that she was being 'protected'.

It was not long before he pulled into a drive way and got out of the car, he was being gentlemanly by opening her door and helping her out of the car and her worries eased...if only a little.

She followed him into the house and collapsed on the Sofa, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

"Honey would you like something to drink or eat...you need to keep up your strength" his voice washed over her like it had on the phone, so caring and comforting.

"Sure, I'm starved" She replied, hoping that what she was feeling was just her nerves.

**XxXxX **

Dave paced in his room; Mark had knocked shortly after he got back and was now sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Who is that guy?!" Dave growled

"THAT was Athena's Father...and an asshole all rolled into one!" Mark hissed. He couldn't believe he had let that man drive away with Athena, sure he didn't know much of her now, but he had met her before it all clicked into place...he was related to her. He was at her birth, and when she lost her mother to a fire...there had been so much pain in that family already.

Athena's mother married Alec and he never saw her or her father.

She was so young but now that he thought about it he could see her, his niece...He cursed out loud, mentally kicking himself for not chasing after the car or doing something, for not realising it before.

"She's also in danger, I don't know how long it will take him but he will turn nasty...I think sooner rather than later. He's a ruthless asshole" Mark sighed and kicked the chair Dave tossed onto the floor in anger. "Why would she go with him!?" Mark asked looking to Dave for an answer

"She said he had things on her, I think he Blackmailed her...was all nice father to her" Dave replied, all he wanted to do was find the guy and kick the shit out of him, and he didn't even know if anything had happened to her.

"That man is not one for niceties, I know him, I should know him he's my brother" Dave sat slack jawed on the end of the bed...his closest friend was with a mad man, and Mark knew him, was related to him...this was either going to be really bad or helpful.

**XxXxX**

Athena swallowed the last of her meal and yawned, she was tired out and it was only the middle of the day. Something had to give, what was she to do now she was here? What would her dad do? He had to work didn't he?

"What about work dad?" she yawned again and sighed

"I'll go to work, you'll stay here in the house" he replied, it didn't register that he had said she'd stay in the house, she didn't catch the underlying meaning of his words, just promptly passed out at the table.

He smiled at the limp figure she was so quick to trust him.

He picked her up and dumped her on the couch, he was enjoying the fact the she was helpless without him...that she had fallen for his good guy act and run to him in a time of need and not that brute he knew she was close to.

Only question he had was if she had befriended Mark or not.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so it's been a while, I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling this fic lately, and I'm having so much fun writing Confusion that Angst is kind of slipping ha ha. It's shorter than usual but it's more of a few explanations and insights I guess...I'm not entirely happy with it I don't think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or anything to do with it; the lyrics are mine. No touchy!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**I'm standing on the edge, **

**Slipping down further into the world of the unknown**

**Shaking in wonder at the things I learn **

**Sorrow seeps through the words, **

**Taking over me like a supernatural presence...save me.**

Dave sighed, "Mark can you tell me from the beginning about all of this, its way too confusing being given to me in patches by two people"

Mark looked at the smaller man and nodded...he would have to start from the beginning...tell him what he was told and what he knew. He didn't want to, he had thought he would never see any of them again yet here he was pondering how to break to Dave that the girl he was falling for was so messed up...it was consuming her.

"Athena has had a messed up life Dave, from the beginning it was fine...she had a loving mother and father...and then they started fighting all the time...verbally I mean." Mark sighed he remembered when his niece would call him saying the Mommy and Daddy were fighting and that they were scared, she would beg him to come and save her from her nightmare.

"When she and Bella hit 10th grade things were getting worse, their mom had suffered two beatings at the hands of the new Boy Toy not too bad but bad enough for Bella to beg Athena to call and tell me what was happening...until the phone went dead...when I managed to get out there the house was empty and the girls gone...I figured she had enough and ran off with the girls to a new man" Mark took a long sip of the beer Dave handed him...yes alcohol would keep him under control...he had to help Athena at some point.

He looked at Dave whose beer was half gone.

"I don't know what happened after that until now...and you know that story" Mark sighed again

"I do" Dave sighed, he began to explain about the beatings and what Athena had suffered protecting her sister and how she had been brave and strong...how she had tried so many times to save Bella and herself yet couldn't because Alec had all bases covered.

Mark had about thrown his beer across the room when Dave finished, he was furious with the thought of that happening, and knowing that it did made him even angrier.

"What about her father?" Dave asked downing the rest of his beer, changing the subject in hopes to calm Mark down and make him push the thoughts of Athena's pain to the back of his mind for now.

"He...is a prick...a piece of hell let loose on earth. He left the girls with their mom a long time ago...lost his rights to see them and went crazy. He's my brother, unfortunately." Mark paused and followed Dave's actions, downing the beer and slamming the bottle on the table beside them

"When I entered the business he tried to follow suit, making a name for himself ya know, after he lost the girls he was in career mode. He got turned down and that's when he REALLY started to lose it majorly." Mark stood and started pacing back and forth

"So he's the one who has Athena, he's a nut job why wasn't he locked up?!" Dave snapped

"He became a legitimate business man, became stoic and untouchable...never gave the cops a reason to lock him up...Now he's on a rampage don't ask me why...Ihave no idea how his mind works" Mark replied angry at his brothers actions, but more at himself for not realising sooner who Athena was.

**XxXxX**

"So the short version of that would be, she went with her mum to a worse environment before" Dave sighed and looked at Mark for confirmation...then a thought hit him like a stroke of lightening... he wondered if Mark knew what Athena had done...what she had been labelled.

"Yeah" Mark replied wishing none of it was true, that his niece was safe here with him and that it was all a dream.

"Have you been watching the news lately?" Dave asked broaching the subject gently

"No, I don't watch it unless I'm on break...hard to keep focusing on a match...what's that got to do with anything" Mark hissed, clearly trying to keep his anger under control.

"Keep Calm, There is a story on there now, step father and daughter murdered in cold blood, second daughter suspected and on the run from the police...that girl on the run is Athena...she killed her step dad who had killed Bella...Mark Bella is dead and the police want Athena for something she didn't do...if you knew half the things that he had done...it makes me sick to talk about it. I think that's why she went with her dad...he told her she was safe with him from the police" Dave spilled all at once, not the best way to say it but he didn't know how else to do it.

"WHAT?! They think she's a murderer! Bella...oh darlin why did this happen?" Mark fell to his knees and fought the tears his niece was dead, the other in the clutches of her demonic father, with the police after her. His heart ached, he had just found her and now any thoughts of reuniting with his remaining family were getting thinner by the second.

As the tears fell onto the carpet Mark vowed that he would find and care for Athena, no matter the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thanks for Reviewing!! Okay so it's been a little while, and I'm sorry! This chapter came to me tonight and I felt it would fit in...I hope you like it!! Please read and review!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything but the OC's and the plot...want to use the OC's ask please. The Song Lyrics are MINE! Please don't use them...ask me about them if you want too.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**If my life was a watch, I would turn it back**

**Erase the pain and all the black**

**Doing this better, re-arrange my sins**

**Save myself from this hell on earth as it begins.**

Athena stirred, she was on a couch, and freezing cold...wasn't she wearing clothes?? She looked down and noticed the small pile of fresh clothes sitting on the coffee table beside her...who in the hell had undressed her?

And why?

Sitting up she looked around, she was still in the same house, the same dull thudding sounds were still coming from the basement like the previous days...and the black eye was ever present. She had prayed that someone would come and save her but who and how? The black eye she supposed was her own fault...he was helping her after all and she had been ungrateful, just like he had screamed at her.

It was all so fresh in her mind.

_Looking up at the man before her Athena whimpered in pain, his fist had connected solidly with her face. _

_All over a small meal time and bed time_

"_I have a few rules, you've been here a day or two and I think you deserve some boundaries" he began with a smirk_

"_Rule one, no leaving this house. Rule two, meals will be when I say no arguments and you WILL eat what I give you. Rule three, Bed when I say" he finished his list and looked at her daring her to argue...which she did._

"_Bed when you say?! What am I 10!!" she snapped!!_

Of course now she was paying for it with the black eye, that and the bruises from the bar of soap in a sock that he had taken to her half an hour later. Wincing as she stood from the uncomfortable couch and pulled on the clothes. The fear that stirred in the pit of her stomach was growing as she put on each garment wondering what he would do today to 'protect her'

**XxXxX**

Glenn sat stewing in his chair, she had mentioned them! Them of all people, she had befriended a meathead and the talked to the one person he NEVER wanted her to see again, her uncle and his brother. The goody two shoes with a career and life that he didn't deserve; he hadn't wanted to beat on her but he lost control...and well that was a lie, he knew exactly what to do, the sock and soap...what kind of genius it that...brilliant!! No visible bruises but pleasure of knowing the damage he had caused.

When he had tried to enter the WWF as it was back then, he had been rejected. Of course the creative had rejected his idea of being a crazed pyromaniac standing at 7ft tall who had a love of pain...Kane...a walking path of destruction.

No they turned him down and took the walking dead man known as the Undertaker and his brother.

Mark had it all, and was so close to getting hold on her, remembering and taking her away for good. His brother was a menace...and seeing as she was the closest thing he could punish...it would have to do.

"Fucking stupid writers" he muttered.

Time was running out, he was sure someone would be doing something, he had to damage her and do it swiftly and decisively...and painfully.

**XxXxX**

Since the heart wrenching talk Dave and Mark shared each had set about different task in search of Athena and her father. Mark had contacted a bunch of his mates in different areas and was awaiting return calls, Dave was canvassing the area she was last seen in and working with a few superstar mates of his who had befriended Athena, mostly Melina, and Johnny.

Trish had been notified and she was researching all of Glenn's files, houses and anything else that might help.

Mark stepped out of the Hummer and stood alongside Dave outside Trish's house...it was their one and only weekend off for a while and they had received a call from Trish informing them of a break through...finally after 4 days of nothing.

"Trish!" Dave called out as he and Mark walked up the path to the front porch.

"Hey, I have a few leads guys, come on in" She smiled a little and led them into the house where Ron was sitting mulling over the papers in front of him.

"Now, he has two houses...that we know of...I managed to talk to police and asked them if they knew about his whereabouts, seeing as he was my best friend's father...the relented and gave me his last known address" She handed Dave the papers and reached for some more

"Now, there is a place here in Florida and one in Miami...I'll check out the one here tomorrow, you guys head to Miami and check out the one there tomorrow, okay?" she asked handing over another document

"That is a list of felonies on Glenn's record...Ron has a mate in the force" She shrugged, each man thanked her...knowing that neither of them would sleep well tonight.

**XxXxX**

Athena stared at him, he was scaring her the sock and soap in hand...a table of tools he would had used as 'Kane' meat hooks, fire torches, chains and knives...and a gun for a quick ending if needed.

"Listen to this my little angel, I have you for maybe 2 or 3 more days before I don't need or WANT you anymore. So I'm going to have some fun! You wont...I will and I will guarantee someone else will be hurting too" He snickered backing Athena up into a corner and smirking menacingly.

"Please don't" Glenn fingered the knife down the side of her neck...and smirked"Let's have some fun"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- sorry it's been so long, here is a shorter update, hope you like it! Please review and thank you for reviewing the previous chapters!! **

**Time reveals secrets**

**Swallows you up with lies**

**Stabs you in the back**

**And makes you bleed your sins**

**Chapter 15**

Athena whimpered as the knife dragged down her skin, rubies of blood trailing in its wake. A scream would have followed if not for the tape covering her mouth and smothering her cries for help.

"That's it scream for your boyfriend, for your uncle, scream!" he whispered cruelly in her ear

Athena knew that sooner rather than later she was going to meet a sticky end if someone didn't help her, she was hoping and praying that Dave would find her...but what was this about an uncle?

She mumbled through the tape on her mouth words that he would never hear. Her fear crept from the pit of her stomach edging up her throat and taking form in a lump. She was at the worst place in her life and was praying it ended soon, either alive and safe or dead and safe...at this point either was welcome but the former proffered.

"Oh so it hasn't clicked?" He snickered

"You haven't figured out that the great man you met earlier in the week is in fact your uncle! The buffoon you have been with for a while is his mate, you have been living in the presence of scum and I am here to cleanse you!" He hissed once again running the knife down her neck and leaving a parallel blood trail next to the previous one.

She shivered at his words and whimpered once more, she was terrified that Dave wouldn't be able to save her, that she would never meet her uncle again, that she wouldn't survive.

**XxXxX**

Dave scanned the list of felonies, his blood boiling. Glenn had B and E charges, Assault charges, theft, and sexual assault charges. How in the hell was he still on the streets?

"Mark, this guy is a psycho!" Dave stated still looking at the files in front of him; it was 2am their flight left at 5am, although Miami wasn't far from Tampa, a four hour drive was not what they wanted to do.

"I know, we'll find her, she's got to be here, and the question is which house?" Mark sighed in frustration.

Dave Sighed, what was he going to do, he had fallen hard for Athena Hard, of course she didn't know that, but each time he tried to think of how to find her, he came up empty there was no trail, the houses he had in Florida were their last chance...he was itching to go and check it out now, but flight times were restricting them.

Dave watched the TV the news of Athena's story had died down but it never left his mind, not for one second. Although the assurance that a so called murderer had been caught flashed every now and then to keep the people calm.

He looked at Mark who was staring into thin air, He hadn't seen much sleep either and it was getting to him he was tired and bordering on irrational in some cases, the thought of not seeing his niece had hit him harder than expected.

"Mark we'll get her back alive and well" Dave stated assuring both himself and Mark as best he could.

"He'll die if we don't" Mark replied with a hint of venom lacing his voice, Dave could only nod and agree, when Athena was alive safe and back with them, he was going to tell her how he felt...rejection or not she would know.

**XxXxX**

Athena sighed in relief, Glenn had gone to eat, she felt sick to her stomach, the dried blood was in trails on her neck and he had not hesitated in slapping her when she whimpered, her body ached all over but her resolve was holding...just.

"Time to move" she opened her eyes slowly and stared at the evil smirk on her father's lips

Her body was limp as he threw it over his shoulder and walked down to the basement where the rest of his contraptions and toys were.

He had plans, plans that would make even the bravest man cringe...had had a story in his head...with alternate endings...none boding well for Athena.


	16. NOTE! PLEASE READ

Okay, so I know I have been really lacking in updates! BUT I am still writing it, I have been flat out and am currently in the process of looking at houses and packing my stuff to move soon! It's no excuse. I know. Please send me a message or a review with any ideas you have or want to see happen, I would love to hear it and take the story where YOU want it to go!! Hope you stay with me and I'll update ASAP, once I've moved. Cheers!!


End file.
